A New Point of View
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: Yuma doesn't know what is Kattobingu, He doesn't Feel it and He doesn't understand it. Because of that He is suffering inside. Akari wants to help his little brother that's why she decided to leave heartland and live in Miami City, Maybe there Yuma can find a. brand new start. Maybe a certain dual haired boy help him find it Kattobingu-less!Yuma, One Whole Universe!Au.
1. Chapter 0-GoodBye Heartland, Hello Miami

Chapter 0- goodbye, heartland. Hello Miami.

* * *

"Tadaima." Yuma whispered tiredly as he enter the house.

It's been a long day of schoolworks, Teachers calling him out to answer questions that He didn't know the answer, Some of his classmates laughing at him for answering incorrectly making him want to just find a hole and die there.

But for now...He just want to curl in his bed and sleep all the wariness away.

"Welcome home, Yuma." Grandma Haru said kindly.

Yuma can't help but to smile. Even though he doesn't enjoy when all the attention is on him as it makes him nauseous,. He loves being dotted on By grandma Haru or even by Akari.

"How's school?"

"It's okay. I guess?" Haru smiled at his timid grandchild who smiled back.

Akari, who was talking to someone on D-gazer earlier, now stood at the doorway to the kitchen, drinking some hot beverage while looking at Yuma with sour expression on her face.

"Why are you so early? Do you not have a club or something? Duel or Sing karaoke with friends? Shop even? Why are you so early?" Akari said glaring at his brother who seems to be a part of Go-home club.

Yuma blushed and fidget, now wanting to run away from Akari's disappointed glare.

"You know, I don't do those." Yuma said, looking at his feet, not wanting to look at his sister's eyes head on like what his father is teaching him.

He really tried to follow his father's 'Katobingu' but he isn't just feeling it no matter what he do.

"And... I don't have a friend to spend time, here..." Yuma said silently. "Excuse me, I'm going upstairs... I'm tired.."

Yuma, without waiting for a reply, rushed upstairs before jumping at his bed and curl up, not noticing the regretful and Apologetic look Akari gave him.

Akari and Haru look at each other and sighed before Akari's eyes then glint with resolved.

'She knows what to do.'

* * *

Yuma is still in fatal position is sobbing quietly, not wanting Akari or Haru to hear him. He doesn't know why Akari have to asked that when she knows that he doesn't do those things.

Truth to be told.

He wanted to do those too. Join a club that isn't Go-Home club. Duel with someone. Sing Karaoke with some friends Go visit the Arcade Shop and generally spend time in the mall.

...It's just, He can't. He doesn't have the courage to join a club, Befriend his classmate, He can't even speak with them without his classmates starting the coversation first.

He can't even duel with someone in fear of having audience.. It's just he's a coward...

A spineless person.. Yuma clutched his pendant, His father's last posession before he was gone forever

. ...A son that his father will be disappointed to have.

Before his thoughts sank deeper in the sea of self-hate, A loud beep is heard from his computer. Yuma look at the time and he can't help but to smile.. He might not have a friend here in real life, at least he have someone online.

"Hello, Yuusaku-niisan."

* * *

Yuusaku generally want nothing from people around him. He doesn't care about others or so it seems.

Yuusaku cared Yuusaku just come across as cold to other people and he is fine as long as he can get his revenge.

But he actually cared thats why when he noticed the sad look on his younger friend, Yuma's eyes. he can't help but to sighed in concern.

"Yuma, are you crying?" The sight of Yuma trying to denying doing that is amusing to Yuusaku.

"No, I'm not." Yuma answered too fast and too loud for his own liking if the blush on his face is an indication.

Yuusaku shook his head amusement. He can still remember how silent and timid the boy around him when he first met him online. Yuma (Little_Emperor) is a new player in the online game that Yuusaku is playing (using to search for anything about Knights of Hanoi) so he tried to find someone to duel with, Yuma found Yuusaku (Playmaker) and was first hesitant to ask for a duel, but eventually the two duel.

...Yuma won against Yuusaku in both Speed Duel and Actual duel. Yuma interest Yuusaku.

He's style is so much different than others and his style reflected how much kind the boy is. Yuusaku thought at first that Yuma is a Professional Duelist by how at well he uses his cards. (Later, he was shock to hear that Yuma doesn't duel in real life) Yuusaku and Yuma duel again and then again until they become friends.

Then they become somewhat pseudo siblings. It almost two years of constant asking before Yuma let them video-call each other, now It's a routine for Yuusaku to call Yuma everyday.

"Nevermind that, what's wrong?" "It's just me overthinking things, Yuusaku-niisan" meaning he doesn't want to talk about it.

"If you say so" Tell me when you feel like talking. "Wanna duel?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**Yuma's POV**

I took a sit in the dinning table and fought the urge to put my head at the table to sleep again. I'm still tired which is understandable since I dueled with Yuusaku-niisan almost all night. If Yuusaku-niisan didn't remind me that I need to sleep, I won't have any sleep at all. It was a fun night.

...If only I have the courage to duel like that in real life.

I shook myself awake as it wouldn't do me any good if I fall asleep again when I was startled by a loud shout coming from Outside. I look up and was shocked when I saw that there's alot of people inside the house and all of them are carrying boxes outside.

How didn't I noticed that before?

I stood up as fast as I could and looked for someone who can explain. I found Akari-nee who was packing her stuff in boxes and suitcases.

"Akari-nee, What's happening?" I asked. She looked up at me and grin.

"We are moving. I recently found a job in Miami City and we are moving there. I found us a house to stay and your room have a balcony and a way to the attic, isn't that nice?"

We're moving? Why didn't she tell me earlier? Shouldn't someone inform their family if they are moving?

...Something sound suspicous here.

"I already enrolled you to this awesome school that I found in Miami. You're going to love it there."

... I'm not sure about that as School and I don't mix together.

"... Okay?"

"Okay. What are you waiting for? Go pack, so that we can leave before 10!" Without waiting for my answer, She pushed me out of her room.

Shrugging, I went back to my room and do what she commanded me to do.

* * *

It took me one and half hours to pack all my stuff and put it on truck. I dont really own alot and all my important things are in my Bag.

Now.. I am standing outside the now empty house and I can't help but to sighed in sadness.

Sadness because We have to move from my childhood house and from the memories-filled home.

"Tsukumo!!" Someone shouted from the left I turned toward the direction and was shocked to see some of my classmates standing there. I recognized some of them as Mizuki-san and her circle of friends.

"... What are you doing here?" I asked, not meeting their eyes.

"To say goodbye to my friend and wish him luck." Mizuki-san giggled.

She's used to be my childhood friend and crush but something happened and we drifted apart. I don't know that she still treated me as a friend until now.

I suddenly felt stupid for letting us drift apart. I looked down at my hands. I only look up when I saw petite hand hold my own and saw Mizuki-san smile. I nod. She let go to grab something from her bag and give me what she was holding.

A Starter deck.

"Just in case." I nod at her..

I can't be bother to feel offended with the gift. I close my eyes so that no tears can escape. I bow in grattitude. She pulled me in a hug and said her goodbye. Some of my former classmates give me gifts like: A box of Pastries, A stuffed kuribolt and a bracelet that is made of the heart gems used in duel carnival. The last one look a bit girly but it was from Cathy-san and she wanted me to be reminded of Heartland whenever I saw the bracelet.

I silently thank them for their gifts and then Akari-nee called me and we have to go. I gathered all my courage and said goodbye to them. Someday I'll return here and when that day, I hope that I found courage to feel that 'kattobingu'. I have the courage to face them again.

...**_Goodbye heartland._**

* * *

There's one thing that can describe Miami City and that is..

It's too... hi-tech?

And crowded with people

It looks so much different than heartland that's why it would take a lot of time to get used too at least for me.

We haven't been here more than Two days which we spend time unpacking our stuffs and Akari-nee and Grandma seems to cope well in the change of surrounding.

Grandma found companionship with our neighbors, especially Mrs. Sakaki who lived two houses away. Akari-nee already started working for a Local news paper which features mostly what is happening in Dueling Circuit...

Another thing I have to get used too.

In Heartland, it seems not mandatory to Duel but in here It's almost like it is life. There's even a Dueling profession that includes dueling to entertain people which makes me shiver.

I hope that I don't have to be put on show like that if I ever duel...

...I felt like I just jynx myself.

Sighing as I look up the stars that is suprisingly still can be seen in a city like this.

Tomorrow, I'll be attending the school of Akari-nee's choosing. I can only hope to know how my life from now on, I just hope I can survive...

Looking at the city from my own balcony. I smiled down at the city that would be my home from now on.

**_Hello, Miami_**.

* * *

Yui: Heya, peeps. I found this in my old laptop files and I decided to post it here as well. I already posted it on AO3 under the name School!AU by Cakesand Hotchoco. I want to continue this fic and I am going to do that. also for the Siblings of Time??? YGOXYGO Zexal, I'll try to upload another chapter as soon as I can. Anyway. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1- The You Show Duel School

Chapter 1- The You show duel school and Its eccentric Students.

* * *

**Yuma's POV**

Walking down the riverside toward the general place of my new school, I can't help but to yawn and still feel tired.

I stayed up late with Yuusaku-niisan, talking about what's happening in our lives. I told Yuusaku-niisan about our abrupt moving from Heartland to Miami and how I felt scared since I know that I am bound to get attention because really? Who transfer in the middle of the school year. He assured me that it would be fine which comforts me a lot. He doesn't tell me much but He said he might have a clue about the members of Knights of Hanoi. I bid him good luck on his search while he wish me good luck in my new school.

It helps me a bit but even after our talk, I can't still fall asleep until 3 am before I was awaken By Akari-nee at 7 am to eat breakfast and so she can give me the directions to my new school.

She also give me a brief summary about said school.

"I'm sure, You'll fit in well enough."

Yeah, brief. Thanks Akari-nee.

And now I am on my way to my school which I know nothing of. Akari-nee didn't even give me a name. Just really directions and an address. I sighed.

I look up and saw that I am now in the general place of the school and I have to double take when I saw the sign on said school.

**You show Duel school.**

I suddenly have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yuya is not one to gossip, In fact he hates gossiping especially when he was the one at the end of it.

...Like when his father went missing.

Yet he can't help but to listen as his classmate gossiped about a new classmate.

"Did you hear, we have a new classmate."

"How come he transfer in the middle of the year?"

"Is he a duelist? Is he a good one?"

Yuya didn't know why but he suddenly got excited to meet this new classmate so when Yuzu sat next to him like she always do, Yuya started to pester her about the new student.

Only to be hit by Yuzu's fan.

"I don't know, okay! Dad said he will be the one to greet the new student." Yuzu said pouting. "All I know is The student is a boy."

Yuya who's still rubbing the top of his head where the fan hits, grumbled that she doesn't have to hit him making Yuzu blush.

Yuzu opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Her father and the teacher, Shuuzou enters followed by someone who can only be described by two words.

Timid and cute...

The transferee wore a plain Red hoddie and black pants. He looks so plain in his clothes. The only thing that makes him stand out abit is his Black-blue hair that spikes at the back and his red bangs that points upwards like an antenna.Yuya noted that the bangs makes him look like a shrimp if not a lobster which makes him cute. He's posture is slightly curled up like he was wants to hide himself or run away and his Red orbs, which look pink at a certain lighting, showed uncertainty and a hint of fear as it met with Yuya's own before averting to the his own feet.

'Awww... so shy...' runs on everyone's head. Some people blushed at how cute the boy is.

Yuya suddenly felt the need to just hide the boy to protect him and by how Yuzu is fidgetting next to him, He's not the only one who wants to.

"Everyone, This is Tsukumo, Yuma. From now on, he will be your classmates. Treat him well." Shuuzou said. "Do you have any questions for Tsukumo?"

"Where are you from, Yuma-kun? Can I call you that?" A female classmate said blushing abit.

"...Eto..." The Transferee fidget when everyone's attention is on him. "I'm from Heartland..." he whispered. Yuya who was sitting in the back, have to strain to hear him.

"How old are you, Tsukumo-kun?"

"...Thirteen..." A year younger than all of them making him the youngest in the class.

The Question and answer continued for a while. Some questions become a bit personal and some remained unanswered. Questions like "are you single?", "Which gender to you prefer to date?", "Can I have your number?" remained unanswered.

But one question, caught Yuya's attention the most.

"Do you duel?" A male student asked. "What deck do you used?" Yuma bit his lips and remained silent.

The room become silent as everyone held their breath as they waited for an answer. After a while, the one who asked the question, awkwardly answered his own.

"Nevermind that, You're studying in a duel school. Of course You duel, and you don't have to tell us the deck you are using, you liked it to be a suprise, Right Tsukumo?"

Everyone giggled at that except Both Yuzu and Yuya who noticed that the Transferee paled.

"...No..." Yuma whispered after debating the pros and cons of telling the truth. He decided to tell the truth even if he knows that he will get everyone's attention even more. "I don't duel..." not in real life at least.

True to his prediction, Everyone is looking at him like he have another head and that makes him feel like running or hiding whichever works.

He really wished that the earth will swallow him now.

Yuya (and Yuzu) was so shocked. The new student don't duel!? Everyone he knows duel, some even Duel at a young age. To know that someone don't duel is so shocking.

Shuuzo who was remained silent until now decided to speak up.

"Ahh, I remember... Your sister explained it already. Don't worry Tsukumo. We will do our best to convince you to duel." He smiled at Yuma who was now frowning at his feet. "Anyway, we should start our class now. Uh, where to sit you? Hmm.. aha! Yuzu, Yuya. Both of you raised your hand so that Tsukumo can see you."

Yuya and Yuzu (who was secretly happy to sit with Yuma) raised their hand. Yuma looks at the two of them before looking down again and walking toward them. Once he was sitted in between the two, Yuya and Yuzu takes turn in introducing themselves.

"Hi, Tsukumo-kun. I'm Hiragi Yuzu, Nice to meet you." Yuzu said smiling at Yuma who nodded but refused to look at her in the eyes.

"Heya!" Yuma was startled by Yuya's loud greeting, making him look at Yuya, whose was satisfied by the reaction he get. "Names, Sakaki Yuya. Nice to meet you."

Yuma looks at the two of them and nods.

"... Tsukumo Yuma... Nice to meet you..."he said blushing a bit, he was looking at his hand the whole time not noticing Yuya and Yuzu sharing a side glance.

Yuma focused on the board as Shuuzou started today's lesson.

* * *

**Yuya's POV**

Yuma Tsukumo is someone to be protected.

That's a fact that both Yuzu and I agreed on.

His timidness and short structure, Shorter than me at least, seems to be a magnet for bullies.

And You show duel school is not a Bully-free school no matter how hard Shuuzou-sensei wants it to be.

Add to the fact that he is already singled out since he don't duel.

It was bound to happen.

And I don't want him to be bullied.

Thus, I decide to befriend Tsukumo-kun.

During breaktime, I quickly noticed that Tsukumo-kun remain sitting in the room while everyone went out for snacks, so I decided to skip eating in exchange for a chance to get to know him. Yuzu have the same intention so she tagged along.

"Hi,Tsukumo-kun, would you mind if we sit here with you?" Yuzu asked with a smile, Tsukumo-kun paled while looking at her like she's a ghost or something scary, before he looks away.

"...No, I don't mind..." Tsukumo-kun said, I flopped down on the opposite chair while facing them and said hi. Tsukumo-kun look at me a bit before nodding and look down at his hands.

Yuzu looks at me over Tsukumo's head and looks down at said person as if signalling me to start the conversation with our timid classmate.

Uhh... what topic to talk about? I can't think of a topic that wouldn't make Tsukumo-kun uncomfortable.

"So, You usually skip eating during breaktime?" I winced at my poor wording. He looks up at me for a second and shook his head before looking down again

"...No..." Tsukumo-kun paused for a second as if debating if he would continue or not. "...I usually Eat in the classroom..." he look at us again. He gulped and flushed a bit "...you?"

"We usually eat whatever Yuzu made us. It's delicious, especially her cookies" I answered with a grin while shooting Yuzu a grin. Yuzu's face turned a bit red.

I noticed Tsukumo-kun looking at her at the corner of his eyes. His ruby orbs looks curious. I can't help but to grin as I get an idea.

"Hey, Yuzu. Do you have some cookies for us to share?" Yuzu looks at me in confusion before I wink at her and she smiled, getting the idea.

"Yup." I watched as Yuzu took out a container filled with cookies. I took a cookie and took a bite.

Yup, It so delicious.

"Here, grab some." Yuzu said offering Tsukumo-kun some cookies. He gulps before glancing at me and I can't help but to wink at him. He blushed slightly before looking away. He then down at the offered food.

He looks so hesitant when he grabbed a piece and when did, He nimble at it like a hamster.

"You're so cute!?" Yuzu squeeled unable to stop herself. She hugged the lights out of Tsukumo-kun who squeek in shock and dropped his cookie. I just smiled at the two.

"From now on, I'll spoil you with lots of cookies and Cakes. Gyah! You're so cute"

And there goes Yuzu's Fangirl tendencies rearing it's ugly head..

I noticed Tsukumo-kun blushing while... is that a pout?

Hehe, He do looks cute, especially while pouting.

I grin as Yuzu continue to rant about what she could make for Tsukumo-kun tomorrow while said person is still pouting..

A thought then dawn to me.

I wonder how would he look like with a smile?

* * *

**Yuma's POV**

This school is crazy!!

Especially this two who seems to follow me around and doesn't want to leave me alone.

Hiragi-san keep on giggling everytime I eat. Squeeling how cute I am.

I am not cute. I am a boy and I am not cute.

Hiragi-san doesn't think so.

And don't get me started on Sakaki-san!!

He was so mischevious that I fear for my life all of the sudden.

...Like everything I know will come crashing down and he will be the one who will do so.

But somehow, I know he means well... He gives me the same vibe when I first agreed to video call Yuusaku-niisan.

Speaking of Yusaku-niisan. He send me an email saying that he can't call today but he will call early in the morning.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed tiredly. I am so tired yet no matter how much I close my eyes, I can't fall asleep.

My thoughts keep returning to my new school.

You show duel school...

Like I said before that school is crazy but somehow... enjoyable.

More enjoyable than my former school.

Especially with Hiragi-san and Sakaki-san who keeps hanging out with me.

The teacher doesn't call me out to answer questions And my new classmates other than Hiragi-san and Sakaki-san doesn't pay attention to me more than necessary.

Which is A plus for me.

I have to admit, I liked it here more than in Heartland Middle School.

Maybe the school isn't that bad like i first thought it would be.

... but I still don't know about the dueling part...

I am lucky that today we just did a lesson in advance summoning: Ritual summoning.

But tomorrow is something I dread.

Tomorrow, We will try doing just that.

I took a glance at my cabinet where dad's deck, now my own deck and think about the pros and cons of bringing it to school tomorrow, I shook my head.

Not yet...

I am not ready...

This school is crazy!!

Especially this two who seems to follow me around and doesn't want to leave me alone.

Hiragi-san keep on giggling everytime I eat. Squeeling how cute I am.

I am not cute. I am a boy and I am not cute.

Hiragi-san doesn't think so.

And don't get me started on Sakaki-san!!

He was so mischevious that I fear for my life all of the sudden.

...Like everything I know will come crashing down and he will be the one who will do so.

But somehow, I know he means well... He gives me the same vibe when I first agreed to video call Yuusaku-niisan.

Speaking of Yusaku-niisan. He send me an email saying that he can't call today but he will call early in the morning.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed tiredly. I am so tired yet no matter how much I close my eyes, I can't fall asleep.

My thoughts keep returning to my new school.

You show duel school...

Like I said before that school is crazy but somehow... enjoyable.

More enjoyable than my former school.

Especially with Hiragi-san and Sakaki-san who keeps hanging out with me.

The teacher doesn't call me out to answer questions And my new classmates other than Hiragi-san and Sakaki-san doesn't pay attention to me more than necessary.

Which is A plus for me.

I have to admit, I liked it here more than in Heartland Middle School.

Maybe the school isn't that bad like i first thought it would be.

... but I still don't know about the dueling part...

I am lucky that today we just did a lesson in advance summoning: Ritual summoning.

But tomorrow is something I dread.

Tomorrow, We will try doing just that.

I took a glance at my cabinet where dad's deck, now my own deck and think about the pros and cons of bringing it to school tomorrow, I shook my head.

Not yet...

I am not ready...

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I don't actually have time to edit it much. anyway, please Review. it wouldn't affect the story too much but it will help me stay motivated. thanks by the way.


End file.
